


Máscaras y mentiras

by Adri_BlackSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_BlackSnape/pseuds/Adri_BlackSnape
Summary: Reto de Sith132g de WattpadLa historia comienza cuando los Merodeadores cumplieron su sueño de ser aurores exepto Peter ya que el trabaja en una dulcería Mágica. Un día en una misión para atrapar a un grupo de Mortífagos se encuentran con uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, bastante fuerte, el cual les da una paliza antes de irse, no Obstante Sirius le logra herir uno de sus brazos más específico en donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosaTres días después ellos salen a una taberna a beber se encuentran con cierto ojinegro más conocido como el murciélago de las mazmorras, el cual traía una venda bastante notoria en uno de sus brazos





	1. Capítulo 1: Duelo contra Aurores

**Narra Severus**

Hoy estaba en mi nuevo departamento cuidando a mi anciana Madre por ella me convertí en Mortífago para protegerla de los Mortífagos por haberse casado con un muggle 

  
—Como te sientes hoy Madre —Dije con una sonrisa radiante que solo es capaz de ver ella—

—Mejor Hijo Mejor -dijo sonriente—. Sabes que desde que murió tu padre no es lo mismo yo lo amaba con locura aún cuando nos maltrataba no puedo dejarlo de amar

—lo se perfectamente, madre, sabes qué me convertí en Mortífago por ti para protegerte daría mi vida por ti no lo olvides si llego a Morir o a Azkaban no te preocupes no te va faltar nada Lucius, Regulus incluso el Lord te van Ayuda -Respondí con una mirada llena de sentimientos- Te amo nunca lo olvides

—No te preocupes siempre estarás en mi corazón y si llegarás a Morir siempre estarás en esta casa en tu cuadro mágico para hablar cuando puedas hijo solo te pido que te cuides por favor.

—Siempre madre Siempre

Sentí como la marca tenebrosa quemaba. El señor me estaba llamando

—Madre me tengo que ir El lord me está llamando regresarse en unas horas -dije dándole un beso en la frente- Te amo no lo olvides

Murmuré un hechizo para ponerme la túnica de Mortífago y con un Accio traje mi máscara de Mortífago y me la puse

—Te amo no lo olvides

Me aparecí enfrente del señor

—Mi Señor —dije respetuosamente arrodillado—

—Te puedes parar mi leal Fiel Mortifago Severus

—Una misión para mí Mi Señor - dije la duda que tenía en mi mente-

—Si Severus vas atacar a tres Aurores junto a los hermanos Carrow y Crouch

—Entendido mi señor pero mi señor ¿a qué Aurores debemos atacarlos? -pregunte respetuosamente-

—A los Aurores Black, Lupin y Potter.

—Esta bien mi Lord iremos Crouch y los hermanos Carrow entonces cuando terminan el ataque les traeré el informe de cómo nos fue - Dije con una sonrisa entre la máscara respetuosamente-

—Muy bien Severus podrías quitarte la máscara un momento por favor - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

—Claro mi señor

Me quite la máscara que deja mi rostro sin Glamour Pequeña piel pálida cabello negro Sedoso brillante ojos negros como la noche llenos de vida

—Acércate Severus

Hice lo que me me pidió acerque, Tom me paró para ir a mi lado se quito el Glamour dejando un joven de 25 años se agachó y me besó sonroje

—Ahora si te puedes ir a tu misión -Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado—

—Cla-Claro la misión me retiro -Me puse la máscara nuevamente-

Busque a los hermanos Carrow ya Crouch cuando me encontré con una voz sería

—Vamonos tenemos una misión que hacer —dije con mi típica voz sería y fría—

—Bien te estábamos esperando -Contesto Alecto Carrow-

Sin más nos fuimos a un callejón de Hogsmeade

—Bien que tenemos que hacer para que aparezcan los Aurores -Pregunto Barty Crouch-

—Solamente con la máscara y alguien va a ser una llamada a los Aurores al fin y al cabo somos los malos -Respondió Alecto Carrow-

—Exacto Crouch no hay que ser lo suficiente inteligente para saberlo - dije Serio-

De un momento a otro Los Aurores Black, Lupin y Potter aparecieron

—Que te dije Idiota

Sin embargo, se inició el duelo. Los Hermanos Carrow huyeron a la mitad del duelo al igual que Crouch ahora era el contra tres muy injusto aunque pensándolo bien según el señor soy bastante poderoso y Bastante fuerte así que es no es muy injusto para mí

\- Te quedaste solo somos y tres contra ti no nos puedes ganar - dijo Sirius Black muy herido-

Sin embargo no hable solo lancé hechizos tras hechizos algunos que invente hechizos tanto oscuros como hechizos grises lanzaba hechizos que ni ellos ni nadie sabía les di la paliza de su vida pero Sirius Black me lanzó un hechizo punzante en el brazo exactamente en mi brazo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa

—Agh- me queje de dolor con una voz diferente que la máscara tenía integrada con un hechizo para cambiar la voz por precaución- Nos vemos tal vez no sea la última vez que nos veamos

Sin más, desaparecí en una nube negra como lo hace el Señor aunque en realidad estaba volando como el Señor Lo que hace que una vez llegara a la oficina del Señor

—Ya has llegado mi señor

—Como te fue Severus

—Bien muy bien Los Hermanos Carrow huyeron a la mitad del duelo por las heridas al igual que a Crouch lo que me quedó de duelo yo les di la paliza de su vida solamente Black me lanzó un hechizo punzante cuando me iba ir un descuido mío no volverá a pasar

—Todo esta bien Severus no te preocupes Ven te voy a curar quítate la túnica y la camiseta para curarte aparte quiero revisarte para verificar que estés bien muy bien bien

—Esta bien Tom

Me quite la túnica y mi camisa Me quedé solo en pantalones Tom me curo el brazo de la manera Muggle y Me puso una venda, luego Tom me empezó a "Revisar" Mi pecho y mis brazos en mi piel expuesta lo reviso desde mi cuello hasta donde llegué mi pantalón sabía que no me estaba revisando yo estaba seguro que Tom me estaba manoseando pero se sentía bien me hizo pensar en mí sexualidad tal vez no soy tan hetero como pensé y solo estaba encaprichado con Lily Evans por haber sido mi primer amiga

—Mmm —retuve un gemido-

Tom me quito el pantalón y entre su toque me dejó desnudo y esa noche pasó lo que tuvo que pasar Tom me hizo el amor hasta el amanecer en la mañana siguiente me dolería como mil Demonios mi Trasero pero valdría la pena


	2. Capítulo 2: En el bar Las tres escobas

  
**Narra James**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que nos enfrentamos contra cuatro Mortífagos que al final de cuentas terminó siendo uno nos dió la paliza de nuestra vida El último Mortífago el que se quedó Sirius al menos le lanzó un hechizo punzante en uno de los brazos Hoy habíamos acordado ir a La taberna de Madame Rosmerta, Si habíamos acordado ir a las tres escobas como en los viejos tiempos había llegado hace quince minutos Remus ya estaba allí esperándonos cinco minutos más tarde que yo llego Sirius cada quien pidió su bebida favorita Remus como el más responsable pidió Cerveza de mantequilla, Sirius un Whisky de fuego y yo pedí lo mismo que Sirius entre plática y plática todo iba perfecto pero luego de un rato mire algo extraño era Severus Nuestro ex-enemigo ahora amigo por así decirlo estaba en una mesa algo alejada estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla solo mire sus brazos uno de ellos tenía una venda muy notoria

  


—Sirius pss pss Sirius pss Remus pss Remus miren allí la mesa del fondo es Severus -dije con una sonrisa-

—Es cierto porque estará solo un día como hoy -dijo con algo de duda Sirius- 

—Si no vamos nunca sabremos -Respondio el correcto Remus-

Nos dirigimos a su mesa miramos que estaba pensando no quería arruinar pero ya estabamos allí 

—Hola Severus -dije con una sonrisa radiante-

—Ah... Etto.. hola si Hola James

—Que haces solo un día como hoy -Pregunto Sirius curioso-

—Bueno mi madre me obligó a que saliera a beber como los jóvenes de mi edad y esas cosas vine solo porque dejé cuidando de mi madre a mis mejores amigos -Dijo con una sonrisa triste- temo que vuelva a tener depresión

—Lucius y Mi hermano están cuidando de tu madre -Dijo Sorprendido Sirius- en un departamento Muggle

—Si no te sorprendas si conocieras un poco más a tu hermano en vez de ignorarlo sabrías que le gusta ir al mundo Muggle se le hace interesante adora la historia Muggle ya que se sabe al derecho y al revés la historia mágica lo único que odia es la caza de brujas eso lo aborrece con todo el alma sabrías que no es heterosexual si no Homosexual Sabrías muchas cosas de el pero sé que yo conozco más de el tierno Regulus que tú - respondió Severus serio-

—porque tienes esa venda en tu brazo - pregunto Remus Tranquilamente-

—Oh... La venda claro me lastime en el trabajo Muggle donde trabajo Se que Regulus y Lucius quieren ayudarme con los gastos pero no soy capaz soy demasiado orgulloso para pedir y aceptar limosnas se que lo hacen de todo corazón y que esos dos malditos se le ingenian para darme dinero pero yo prefiero trabajar


End file.
